Bella's Story
by lovesickcrackhead1
Summary: In this all human story, Bella Swan's mom, Renee, is going to live in Florida with her new husband Phil. Bella's father is so excited for him to come live in Forks. Bella meets the Cullens when Esme is designing her room with Alice.Its betterthanitsounds


**A/N: I don't own the characters, or the main storyline that I got my storyline from. All of it belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown, which Is her publisher. Enjoy!**

I walked sluggishly through the kitchen. My mom, Renee, was fixing breakfast for me. Thankfully, she was making my favorite, blueberry pancakes. She had a tendency to be very, well, creative in the kitchen. Some of it turned out good, others not so good. I sat at the table.

"Hey, Mom," I croaked. My voice always did that in the mornings. I was sure my first period teacher thought I had smoked since I was nine. I had _never_ smoked.

"Hi, sweetie," She said cheerfully. She walked over to me and ruffled my messy hair. "I'm making you your favorite."

"I see that," I looked up at her and laughed. "Mom, you have flour in your hair. And you have some on your nose." I said as I brushed it off.

She laughed. "Well you know how I get into things."

Phil walked in from outside. He was an early riser. I usually woke up at ten every morning on the weekends. Not Phil. I smiled him as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Phil."

"Hey Bella," He said smiling. He walked over to Renee and kissed her on the cheek. She still blushed like crazy when he did that. I was glad she finally found someone worth it. He looked over at me then back to Renee, "Have you told her yet?"

I looked over at my mom, confused. "Told me what?" Then I thought came to my mind. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No, baby. Phil is going to be traveling a lot this spring with the new baseball team, and I was just going to tell you so we could work out a schedule. For me to come home to you of course and be with him."

Phil was a minor league baseball player. He wasn't very good, to be honest. He got a job with Florida. The day they called him he was really excited. Mom loved being with him. It was hard for her to be away from him. I wished I could do something to help her with it.

I nodded. "Yeah. I have to get ready for school. We'll work it out later. Anything you come up with is fine with me." I got up quickly, kissed her on the cheek, hugged Phil, and went upstairs to get ready.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale with brown hair. I lived in Arizona. I shouldn't be pale. I blame that on my mom. I chuckled, darkly. I had my father, Charlie's personality. Quiet, awkward, not to mention clumsy.

My dad lived in Forks, Washington. It was a small town that rained all day, every day. I was being a little bit dramatic, but to me it seemed like it rained every day. I suddenly had an idea. A very bad idea at that, but I had to do it for my mom. I could move to Forks, so she could be with Phil all the time. I needed to spend some quality time with Charlie. At least that's what I was going to tell my mom and myself. I was going to tell her this evening, just to make sure I was serious about going. I didn't want to go crying to my mom when I realized what I was actually doing.

I sighed and said to myself. "Bella, what have you gotten yourself into?"

I walked downstairs to find the house empty. I was wearing a red v-neck tee-shir t , with a navy blue cami underneath, and dark wash jeans. I had my hair pulled up into a low ponytail. I walked outside and waited for the bus to come. It was hot already here in Phoenix, Arizona. It had to be at least eighty-five degrees. Perfect. Did I mention I loved the sun?

The bus pulled up and I grabbed my bag. I walked up the stairs and when to an unoccupied seat in the middle of the bus. I didn't relate well to people my age, so I didn't really sit next to anyone on the bus. I didn't really care if I had friends or not. I wasn't a very open person. My mom said I was too old for my age.

I pulled out my Ipod and leaned my head against the seat. I closed my eyes for a while, daydreaming. I tried not to think of my early morning decision at all costs. Before I knew it the bus was full of chatter and things being thrown. I turned my Ipod up all the way, trying to drown it all out. An hour later everyone was walking slowly to the front of the bus. There were over one thousand kids in my junior class. I wasn't well known, but people were nice to me.

I took a deep breath. It was the end of the day and I knew my mom would be home. She was always home before me. She taught a kindergarten class in the mornings and just worked from eight until twelve thirty. I walked inside the house to see her painting a picture. I didn't know what it was. I never knew what any of her paintings were.

"Hey, Mom," I said sitting my keys on the counter.

"How was school?" She asked without turning.

"Uneventful, as always."

"Any plans tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"Nah."

" What are we going to do with you?" She murmured, quietly.

I guessed that was a rhetorical question, so I ignored it. I looked down. This would be the best time to tell her. "Mom, as much as I might regret this next month, I think I want to go see Charlie. You know, enroll in classes there. Just so you can be with Phil. I know it bothers you when you're away from him."

She had stopped painting and turned around, "Honey, I know how much you hate Forks. You don't have to do that. We can work something out."

"No, Mom. I _want _to go," I lied. I looked down. I was an _awful_ liar. She could probably see it on my face.

"Well, I'll call your Dad and see what he says. I'm sure it will be fine with him. You don't have to do it." She looked at me with her wide, child-like eyes. I missed her already and I didn't know if Charlie would even _let _me live with him.

I nodded, " I want to go," I repeated. " I'm going to go work on homework for a while. Call me when you are getting ready to start dinner."

"Okay. I'm going to call him in a minute."

"Okay," I called.

I walked upstairs and sighed. I went to my computer and went to an airline website. The next flight to Seattle was in an hour, for a reasonable price. I wanted to have at least a week left with my mom. At least we weren't that far in the semester.

I heard a knock at my door. I got up and opened it. My mom was standing there the phone in her hand. "He wants to talk to you." She said in a hushed tone.

I took the phone. "Hey,Dad," I said into the phone.

"Hey there, Bells. So you're going to come live with me," He said. I could almost see his mouth stretching into a wide grin, his eyes crinkling.

His enthusiasm was encouraging. I smiled," Yeah. I guess I am."

"I'll have someone fix your room up really good. "

"What do you mean?"

"There's a woman here in Forks, Esme Cullen, who decorates houses and I don't think she'll mind helping me do your room." He said.

"Oh. That's cool." I couldn't run away now, he was too excited.

"Well, your mom said we could get you enrolled in a week. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Will you help me get a car?"

"Sure." He said. "Listen I have to go to the station, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kiddo. Bye."

"Bye," I said and ended the call.

I walked downstairs where Renee was making dinner. She looked up and smiled at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yeah. I am." I lied. It was the biggest lie I've ever told.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It's going to get better. Just wait. I know it seems like it's just a chapter before the first chapter in Twilight, But it's not. It's an all human story. Follow me on twitter Ericka_Dawn1! My youtube account is ericka2014. So review and keep on looking for more. :D **


End file.
